Virgil's curse
by Tojimo
Summary: Alucard and Seras both get cursed by another vampire and now must be touching at all times.
1. Chapter 1

Seras and her Master ventured deeper into the tomb.

_**"I want you to take Seras with you on this one Aluc**_**ard. " I**_**ntegra said to her servant before filling him in on the mission details.**_

Alucard lead Seras down a long hallway."Try and keep pace Police Girl." Alucard chuckled.

"I'm trying to Master, but you..." Seras said before she was cut off.

"Don't give excuses, just follow orders." Alucard instructed.

"Yes my Master."

_**"The last of the Five has been spotted in Egypt. Your job will be to search and destroy, killing all FREAKS and ghouls until you find the last of the Five. Then kill him by any means necessary." Integra ordered her servant.**_

_**"With pleasure my Master." Alucard said with delight. It had been several weeks since a mission needed his presents, and this was no ordinary mission. This was a fight with the last of the Five. "When do I leave?"**_

Seras saw ahead the hall opened into a large room. She had never been in a tomb before and after a walk like this she didn't want to go into another.

"Finally... this hall seemed like it would take forever." Seras said in relief as she saw a end to the hallway.

"Don't kid yourself Police Girl. This is just a simple illusion, but this does mean we are getting close." Alucard stated. Seras's joy faded like water evaporates in a hot summer day.

"You got to be kidding me." Seras complained.

_**Alucard faded through the walls into Seras's room.**_

_**"Police Girl..." Alucard was then cut off by a loud scream from his feedling.**_

_**"Master... you scared me..." Seras said trying to catch her breath, "You can't go into a woman's room with out knocking."**_

_**"I need no permission to come into my feedling's room." Alucard stated, "Now get yourself ready we have a mission."**_

_**"A mission." Seras's heart rang its been so long since her last mission. "What's the mission Master?"**_

Alucard came to a dead end in the hallway.

"Which way do we go now Master?" Seras asked.

"We are here." Alucard said with a grin.

"But it is a dead end Master." Seras pointed out.

"As I said before, everything you see here is merrily an illusion." Alucard said. He then took a step into the wall and passed through it. Seras then ran after her Master, but instead of passing through she hit the wall and fell backwards.

Seras held her nose,and rolled on the floor in pain. _I thought it was a illusion. _She thought.

_It is. You are making the illusion real._ Alucard's voice penetrated her mind.

_But Master you walked right through it._ Seras argued in her mind.

_If you want it to be an illusion then stop believing it is real. _ Alucard mentally scolded.

_**"I have never been to Egypt before, what is the mission?" Seras asked as she enjoyed the company luxury plane.**_

_**"A search and destroy mission. Find and kill every FREAK we can find." Alucard filled her in.**_

_**"But Master that hardly seems like a mission for you." Seras pointed out.**_

_**"Yes, but also I must find and kill the last of the Five." Alucard said with a grin.**_

_**"What is the Five?" Seras asked.**_

Alucard didn't wait for his feedling to figure out the wall trick, and continued. He drew nearer; the sent of the other vampire was thick. Alucard entered a room with al thrown like chair and a strange man sitting in it.

"You made it here, I must congratulate you for your skill." The man said in the chair. The man was dressed in a blue late sixteenth century suit. His hair was short and blond, and he had gloves similar to Alucard's.

"You are the last of the Five... Virgil of Magic is it?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, but you have me at a disadvantage you know me, but I don't know you." The man stated.

"I am called Alucard, and I'm from the Hellsing organization." Alucard explained.

"I see." The man said standing up knowing this Alucard was here to fight, and not wanting to be rude wasted no time. "Well lets begin."

_**"I think I under stand. The Five were some of the eldest,and strongest vampires back in the thirteenth century. There was one of The Sword, on of Hand to Hand, one of The Bow, one of Intelligence, and one of Magic." Seras repeated.**_

_**"Yes... and we are to go up against the one of Magic. He is a master of illusions, and mental trickery, but his powers are not limited to the mind. He may summon creatures from the blackness and is force to be reckoned with." Alucard explained.**_

Alucard drew his jackal and shot, but Virgil quickly moved. Virgil muttered something and pointed at Alucard, and a golden pentagram shot out and hit Alucard's free hand. Alucard laughed and continued shooting. Virgil smiled and Alucard's free hand grabbed his weapon and unloaded the clip into his head.

"Master I did it." Seras yelled as she ran to her Master. Virgil eyed the situation and smiled.

"You bring your feedling here to face me." Virgil laughed and shot the golden pentagram at Seras.

Alucard saw the situation and dove in the of the blast. He quickly reloaded and shoot at Virgil again.

Virgil had a look of boredom upon his face. "You bore me Alucard so I have a idea." Virgil then started muttering something again, but Alucard appeared beside him and shot him in the side of the head.

Virgil's eyes watered with pain, and he fell to his knees. "You disappoint me, ... Vampire of Magic. I expected so much more from you."

"Virgil smiled still not wanting to be rude, and said, "Im sorry to disappoint you, but killing me now would me a big mistake..." Virgil couldn't finnish his sentence before Alucard pulled the trigger four more times. Virgil then melted into a pool of blood and the blood then turned to ash.

The instant after Virgil's death Seras was pulled by a unseen force to her Master, and he to her. To the untrained eye it looked as if they were embracing.

"Um... Master you can let go of me now." Seras said as a blush over took her face.

"Police Girl this is not my actions." Alucard explained.

"What?" Seras asked.

"Virgil must have cursed us before his death." Alucard stated.

"But Master he is dead so shouldn't the curse be lifted?" Seras asked.

"In any other case yes, but Virgil was a Master of Magic. Who knows how long we'll be like this, ten years, ten centuries." Alucard answered.

"W...what ten centuries? This can't be happening." Seras freaked out.

Alucard started walking and Seras's arm couldn't be removed from him. "So this is how is works." Alucard stated.

"What do you mean Master?" Seras asked.

"We have to be touching at all times." Alucard explained, "Come Police Girl we must return."

_Touching at all times? What the hell kind of curse is this? Oh my god this suck, how can Master take it so well? How the hell am I going to take a shower!? _Seras thought.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I would like to see where this story go, this is a idea I though of a long time ago, but never could put it in action.


	2. Chapter 2

_Touching at all times? What the hell kind of curse is this? Oh my god this suck, how can Master take it so well? How the hell am I going to take a shower!? _Seras thought.

"All my children are dead." A girl who looked the age of nineteen said emotionlessly. The young girl closed her eyes and a dark mist serounded her and a dark portal appered in front of her. She opened her eyes and the lifeless body of Virgil appered. She walked to the corps and stroked its head. "Don't worry, I'll bring all five of you back." The girl said. After her touch a breath of life filled Virgil's lungs.

Virgil awoke drasticly breathing hard. "Wha...what happend?"

"You were dead... I brought you back." The girl said.

Virgil quickly looked at the girl. "M...Master? Is...is that you?" Virgil asked dumbfounded. After the girl responded with a knod Virgil's eyes grew ten fold. "Master I thought you died centeries ago."

"Come Virgil... we have much work to do if we are to bring your brothers and sister back." The girl said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras and Alucard entered the hotel room holding hands. Tonight many things didn't go according to plan, the Last of the Five wasn't what Alucard expected, they were cursed together without knowing how long the curse would last, and Seras paid for two rooms and they would obviously be using one. The first thing Seras thought about was how good a hot shower would feel, if only she could take a shower.

"Thinking of something Police Girl?" Alucard asked laughingly.

"Master how am I soppose to shower with our ... umm .... condition?" Seras asked.

"Just do it." Alucard said blankly.

"But Master..." Seras complained.

"Then don't " Alucard said harshly. "If you think showering is your biggest problem you have obvously forgotten what happens durring the day."

_Durring the day?_ Seras thought about it for a minute and then it hit her. "We have to sleep together!" Seras shouted coming to the realization.

Seras couldn't believe what was happening, this had to be the most embarrising moment in her life. She was naked in the shower with a hand on her thy. Her Master on the other hand was out side the shower sitting in a chair reading a book with out a care in the world. As soon as Seras got out of the shower and wrapped in a towel Alucard was dressed in red silk pajamas.

"It is off to bed then." Alucard said with a smile.

"Master wait! How can you be so calm about the situtaion, and ... where did you get those from?" Seras asked.

"Think of it Police Girl... when we get home how many missions do you think we will be going on? None this is the last mission we are on until this passes. Oh and these old things, I only where them on a specal occation." Alucard explained.

"And this is a special occaction? You get to sleep with me." Seras said in discuset.

Alucard laughed." My dear Police Girl this has nothing to do with you. As you forgot I killed the last of the Five today."

"Yah but you also were cursed." Seras reminded him.

"But I didn't know I would be cursed at the time a packed them, so since I already packed them why not bast them out?" Alucard laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master the bodies of the other Five are held at the Hellsing House in London." Virgil said.

"Then you must return to your place of death and be taken to this Hellsing." The girl said moving half way out of the shadows exposing her light green hair and green eyes. "Go my dark child and make your Master proud."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras awoke the next night, her Master's arm wrapped around her lower stomach. She saw something she never saw before her Master's smile. Yes he smiled before, but it was always been a sadistic one, and usuly happend when he is about to kill something. Seras couldn't help but think that her Master's look of emlightendment kind of cute.

_What am I thinking? Cute? This is the guy who litteraly ate one of the Valentine Brothers. _Seras told herself.

Alucard then pulled Seras into him. If she was red in the shower then what color was her face now? Seras tried to roll out of this predicament but only rolled herself over now facing Alucard. _Great! I made it worse! _ Seras mentaly scolded herself. Then Alucard's eyes opened.

Alucard observed the situation then can up with a whity come back, "My dear Police Girl I said we would sleep together, not have you take advantage of me while I slomber."

If all posable Seras's face turned even redder.

"M...M...Master!" was all Seras could say, or to say it better shout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Integra we have the last corps of the Five in the vault." One of the gards say through a speaker.

Integra couldn't help but smile. _All of the Five dead, most of the FREAK memis has died off, things could'n be better. _ Integra thought.

Inside the vault Virgil opened his eyes. He looked over at the bodies of his fallen siblings, Chance of Intelligence, Orlak of Hand to Hand, Amaya chi of the Bow, and Tai of the Sword.

"By the power of our Master Shion," Virgil shouted as a blue mist serounded him," I command you to awake!" With those words the blue mist went to the corpses and into there lungs causing Tai to open one of his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n This chapter isn't as long as i hoped but at least you get another chapter out. Tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"By the power of our Master Shion," Virgil shouted as a blue mist serounded him," I command you to awake!" With those words the blue mist went to the corpses and into there lungs causing Tai to open one of his eyes._

After the insedent this morning Seras's day topsided. Their flight was delayed, and when they go to London International Airport her luggage was confiscated.

"Was it ticking?" Seras asked the luggage return guy.

"Nope... today modern bombs don't tick. But went a luggage vibrates... we have to take it." The luggage guy explaned not looking up from his magazine.

"So my suitcase was vibrating?" Seras asked annoyed.

"Im not at liberty to say. ...You know most of the time it is a cell phone, or a game, but every now and then... it is a nasty thingy. Of course in the event of a thingy we do not distinguish who's thingy... your thingy." The luggage guy said saishously.

"I don't own a... a thingy! Come on this has do be a mistake... I had everything in that luggage." Seras pleaded.

"Sorry nothing I can do sorry." The luggage guy said.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After Tai's awakening the mansion was destroyed by the Five in seconds. Only leaving a hand full of servivers. Sir Integra was one of the few who was called to a round table meeting. Upon her return there ws nothing but debree and blood. The injured crawld thier way off to the west of the property were Walter aided them.

"Walter report." Integra shouted.

"I... I don't know where to begin. One minute I took a stroll in the garden then the hole bloody mansion is in bits." Walter explained.

_Alucard _Integra shouted in her mind. _Alucard where are you?_

_We are on our way. We'll be there within the hour. _Alucard explained.

_Not good enough get here right now. _Integra yelled as she clenched her fists.

A dark portal opened and Seras and Alucard fell out of it.

"Master whats with the fast travle?" Seras asked.

Alucard ignored his fedling and staired at the debree of what he used to call home for the better part of three centeries.

"Master... what happened?" Seras asked realising what serounded her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Five asembeled around thier Master.

"Master... we thought you died along time ago." Tai said.

"Master where have you been?" Chance asked.

"Master how have you servived all these years?" Amaya asked.

"Master why did you hid from us these years?" Orlak asked.

"Silance, my children ... You were all hunted down by the same man. I could not watch as my children were picked off one by one. So I gave you all new life, as I did before on the night you all became my children of the night." Shion said as her green eyes flashed. "You once were strong. Entire counterys shivered by the mer mention of the Five, but now you all were reduced to another vampire killed off. What happened to the fear? What happend to you? I remember a time you were enseperable, now you were slaughtered at seperate ends of the Earth. I just want my children to have the fear and respect they diserve."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Are you sure it was the Five who did this?" Integra demanded.

"Yes Sir... it was the same vampires corps was brought in this morning... he's wakened the others." The tired solder said holding his side.

_I see_ Alucard thought as he read the mans mind absorbing every detail. _The Five have been awakened._

"I'm sorry but after we kill a vampire don't they turn to dust? So why did they have a body?" Seras asked still attached to Alucard.

"The Five aren't like other vampires." Alucard explained. " Long long ago there were three Original Vampires. Marcus of the black, Shion the forsaken, and Vlad the impaler. All three were suppose to be true immortals. The vampires they spawned were just like them, strong , but not immortal. The Five are born of one of the Original Vampires."

"What happened to the three Originals?" Seras asked.

"I killed Marcus of the black ages ago.... so much for true immortals. Shion was killed by the Catholics and Vlad was killed my Van Hellsing." Alucard explained. "One of my Masters elders."

"So... the Five were from one of the Original, and their bodies don't turn to ash." Seras said mostly to herself. "Then doesn't that mean the Originals bodies are still out there."

"Of course the Originals bodies are out there." Integra snapped. "What do you think we send people away for years at a time. We are searching for the bodies before any FREAKS find one and revive it."

"What? Revive I thought they were dead." Seras yelled.

"They are... But it only takes one drop of blood to bring them back." Alucard explained.

"Well do we have any of them?" Seras asked.

"Yes we had two, but one was stolen from us back when we were a young orginization." Integra explained.

"Yes then I killed Marcus and gave you his body" Alucard said.

"Yes... I never heard of the where abouts of Shion's body. The Vatican wont give up the information." Integra said she then saw that the hole time they were talking Alucard and Seras was holding hands. "Alucard?...What happened in Egypt?"

"Seras confest her undieing love for me and we've been like this for two days now." Alucard chuckeled.

Seras's face turned back the same color red she was a couple nights ago. "M...Master!"

"Alucard! If you haven't knotest this is no time for jokes. My whole damn house is nothing more than a pile of rubbish." Integra barked.

"I'm sorry Master what really happened was..." Alucard explained.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Now I want you to kill your killer." Shion explained. "Go avenge yourselfs."

I want a shot at him first!" Orlak boomed. "Master I will not fail use."

"Go..." Shion said pointing to the exit. As soon as Orlak was out of the room Shion explained to the others, "I will be leaving you now. I leave Tai as your leader once again follow him."

"Master where are you going?" Amaya asked.

"I have my own fight on my hands." Shion said then vanished.

"Well Master said I'm back in charge so I say we fight together like back in the old days." Tai said. After everyone else aggered, "Well what are we weighting for Orlak already has a head start?"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_A/N: Tell me how you liked it, and yes that was from fight club with the luggage guy._


End file.
